I Effing Love You Too
by CheyBaby
Summary: What happened after that fateful day in the park and how will everyone cope with the resulting effects? Did Rachel make it? Part three in my The Blank You Are Series.
1. I Fucking Love You Too

_**Hey everyone I'm back! This is part three in my The Blank You Are series and I hope you guys love it! I have a request before you start reading though. I have begun a petition to return Glee back to it's original greatness and would love it if you guys signed it! Just copy and paste! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! **_

change. org petitions/ryan-murphy-return-glee-to-normal

Three weeks later found Santana reading aloud to Rachel. Every day she went to see her in the hospital and every day she read to her. She'd taken Rachel's top three books and set out to hopefully never see the second chapter of the first book. She'd, unfortunately, completed the first two and was close to finishing the third.

Santana paused in her reading and closed her eyes. Ever since that day she'd heard Rachel's screams on an almost endless loop that haunted her anywhere and everywhere. A tear streaked down her face as Rachel's bruised and broken body floated through her mind. After she'd called 911 she'd been the first one to get there and see how horrible Rachel looked.

Santana sighed and leaned forward to grab Rachel's hand. "I love you Rachel. Please come back to me." Santana sighed again, Rachel had been progressing but Santana had trouble finding the patience. She just wanted her Rachel back.

"Karofsky's trial is coming up soon. I think it's next month. We're really hoping you'll be up for it, but I know he'll get what's coming to him. God, I miss you." Santana said as she gently caressed the fragile looking girl's cheek.

Santana looked up as the door to Rachel's room was opened and smiled slightly at Riley. "Hey."

Riley smiled back and took a seat on the other side of Rachel's bed. She'd been particularly devastated when she heard about what happened to Rachel. She'd been looking forward to getting to know her sister and doing sisterly things but she didn't even get the chance to hug her twin. "Hey, any progress?"

Santana sighed for the umpteenth time. "Some. She squeezes my hand sometimes and she'll turn towards people on occasion. The doctor said it's a really good sign. She's coming out of the coma, but I'm just so tired of waiting."

Riley nodded her head sadly. "I know San. I just wish we'd had more time together. One day she was here and the next she was gone."

Santana nodded her understanding. "I know. God, I miss her. I feel like a wimp for saying it but I need her, she's sort of my everything."

Riley smiled softly as she took Rachel's other hand. "I get it. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Anna."

Santana hummed in response and replaced the bookmark in her book and placed it on the table next to her. "How's your mom holding up?"

"She's pretty destroyed. She only just started giving vocal lessons again. She'll be here soon actually. What about Rachel's dads? How are they?"

"As to be expected. They think it's their fault because they were arguing right before Rachel left and that because of that Rachel decided to walk. They sort of threw themselves into their work." Santana shrugged, that's just how men were.

Riley sighed. "Figures. How about you though? How are you holding up?"

Santana sat back in her seat as she tried to hold back her tears. "Like I said, she's everything to me. I just want her back. I need her to be with me forever and she can't do that if she's like this. Fuck, you have no idea how much I'd like to just murder Karofsky. I should've fucking hunted him down when I had the chance."

"It's really beautiful, how much you love her, and I can't blame her for loving you. You're a pretty good kisser." Riley said with a pathetic excuse of a smile. "That bastard better get what he deserves that's for damn sure."

Santana nodded her head in agreement. "Sorry about that by the way but, getting locked up and butt humped by a few guys in the showers isn't what he deserves. He'd like that too much." Santana grumbled.

Riley leaned forward in her seat to stare Santana in the eyes. "I know I don't know her very well but from what you've told me, she'll be back. Do you think, for one second, that she would let Broadway pass her by because some stupid ass gay bashing that went way too damn far?"

Santana chuckled as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Hell no. This girl wouldn't let anything pass her by. She's probably dreaming she won a Tony or something."

Riley smiled. "I wish mom would've told me about her. I would've tried to find her when I got old enough. I would've protected her. Maybe I should've gone with her to talk to her dads."

"It's not your fault Riley. I knew Karofsky was harassing her. I shouldn't have let her go anywhere alone. I'm her girlfriend. I should've been there." Santana angrily wiped away the tears streaking down her face. She needed to be strong. She didn't want Rachel to wake up to see her being an emotional mess.

"We can't keep blaming ourselves. There's a lot everyone could do and if we all blame ourselves then we'll all be lost in self-hatred and no one will be there for Rachel when she wakes up." Riley offered.

Santana sighed. "It's easier said than done."

Everything fell silent as the two girls contemplated everything. Santana was incredibly depressed. She should've done something. She didn't know what exactly she could've done but she should've done _something._

Rachel was her girl. The girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't know what to do. She wanted her girl back but she'd tried everything. She sang to her, she read to her, she kissed her, and she surrounded her with her favorite scents. She'd done everything but she still wouldn't wake up.

On the other hand, Riley couldn't help but dwell on how she hadn't even given her a hug or how she should've insisted on going to speak to her fathers with her. She'd always felt this incompleteness. She never knew quite what it was but now that she knew she didn't want to have to give it up.

She'd always seen sadness in her mother's eyes but she never knew what it was. She tried asking once but Shelby had just said she'd tell her when she got older but she obviously never did. She didn't want to lose her chance to have a sister.

Both girls looked up when the door slowly opened to reveal Quinn wielding a bouquet of yellow roses. "I saw the flower cart on the way up here and saved the poor girl a trip here."

Santana smiled and accepted the fresh flowers to put in the vase next to Rachel's bed. She'd been ordering flowers every few days just in case Rachel woke up. She didn't want her girl to see dead flowers. "Thanks Q."

"You're welcome S. So, when are we doing this?" Quinn asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

After a week and a half of Santana being depressed and weepy she finally realized that she wanted to be with Rachel forever so she enlisted the help of Quinn and Riley and every day after that they sang a different song to the healing girl. They weren't just any song though. They were very well thought out proposal songs that Santana thought Rachel would love if she were awake.

"Stop being such a dork Q." Santana grumbled. Ever since she'd mentioned it to Quinn she never heard the end of her sappiness.

"Hey, you're the one that wants to marry the midget. Besides, I just want you guys to be happy. Also, I really want Rach to wake up so I can see the ring since you refuse to show anyone." Quinn teased.

Just as Santana was about to fire something back at her blonde friend the door opened again to reveal the Berry men and Santana jumped up immediately to embrace each one of them. "I hope you don't mind but we were just about to sing to Rach but then we'll let you have your time with her. Is that alright?"

Rachel daddy smiled sadly at the Latina. "Of course it's okay. We'll just be over here out of your way."

Santana smiled and went to the opposite side of the bed where Riley was sitting and took Rachel's other hand into hers and began to sing the song she'd previously and carefully selected.

Santana sang softly as her voice trembled with emotion. She wanted Rachel to wake up so badly so she let it be heard. She never thought she'd fall in love with Rachel Berry but once she did, there was no turning back. She'd love her until the day she died and even though Rachel had claimed to know that she actually did love her she still wanted to make damn sure she knew.

As the last line of Ne-Yo's Let Me Love You rang out through the room Santana slipped down to her knees as tears streamed down her face. She needed her girl. It didn't surprise her that she'd broken down, she usually did, but what did surprise her was the trembling and shaky hand running its fingers through her hair and the gravelly voice that said, "I fucking love you too."


	2. What The Fuck San

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Not many of you have stuck with me but I hope that you see this and decide to come back because I have some awesome things planned for this series. To all of those that have stuck it out with me, thank you so much because all of this is for you! If you**_**'ve got some time go sign the petition posted in the first chapter and definitely review! Thanks so much for reading, enjoy!**_

Santana's head shot up to, sure enough, see Rachel staring at her with wide and alert eyes. "Welcome back baby. I missed you so much."

Rachel blinked at her a couple times before noticing Quinn standing above her. "I had the strangest dream. You were there San, and you Quinn. It felt so real."

Santana smiled as she wiped away the tear residue on her face. "It's okay baby. You're okay now. Just, don't leave me again, okay?"

"What exactly happened? I mean, I remember meeting Riley and talking to her mother and my fathers but why am I here?" Rachel asked.

Santana sighed as the images replayed in her head for the second time that day. "You were walking to dance class, we were on the phone, and you were walking through the park when Karofsky snuck up on you and beat the shit out of you. He put you in a coma babe. You've been here for three weeks now."

Rachel thought about it for a minute. It sounded plausible enough. He had been harassing her at school and he'd gotten extremely violent with Kurt. He even threatened his life, maybe he'd taken it out on her instead. "What happened to David?"

"His trial is next month. If you're up to it by then they want you to testify again him and the whole glee club is going to. Even Coach Sylvester is. I think your dads and the Hummel's are starting a law suit against McKinley too, but let's talk about this after you see the doctor, okay?" Santana said as she gently caressed the fragile girl's cheek and hit the nurse button. She was so happy to have her girl back.

Rachel nodded and leaned into Santana's hand. "I love you San."

It was a couple of hours of the doctor examining Rachel and necessary tests before they were finally done. The doctor stood at the end of the bed clutching his clipboard. "Now Rachel, I have come to understand that you like things straightforward but if you would like me to discuss this with your fathers first and then have them to explain it to you that can be arranged."

Rachel shook her head. "No, just tell me. Am I going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed. This was his least favorite part of his job. "Well, when one goes into a coma it is usually due to some sort of brain damage and with the severity of the assault there was damage done. We have unfortunately found nerve damage in the injured portion of your brain. It will need to be monitored. We'll keep you in here for observation for a few days but if all goes well you can go home."

Rachel took a deep breath and gave the doctor a small, but obviously fake, smile. "Thank you doctor."

When the doctor finally took his leave and quietly closed the door behind him Riley leaned down to hug her sister as gently as she could. "I'm so glad you're awake Rach."

"As am I." Rachel said as she hugged back. She couldn't wait to be out of the hospital and spend time with her twin.

Riley beamed at her as she pulled away. "I'm going to go call mom. She'll want to come see you. She's going to be so happy!"

Rachel giggled as her twin skipped out of the room with her cell phone already in her hand. She was really glad to be out of that dream. She was still kind of confused about it but at least she knew she was actually loved in the real world.

Quinn was the next one to lean down and give her a hug. She felt sort of awkward hugging her. She knew it was sort of silly considering it had only been a dream but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Quinn actually did like her and how awkward it would be if she did.

"I missed you Rach." Quinn said as she slowly pulled away. She was happy to have her best friend back but she failed to notice the slight stiffening of Rachel's body as she said that but she didn't miss the blush spreading across the brunette's face when she placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Quinn stared at her oddly but just shrugged it off. The girl had just awoken from a coma after all.

Rachel's fathers took turns kissing her on the forehead. "We'll be right outside, okay sweetheart? San needs to talk to you."

"Okay daddy." Rachel said with a small smile on her face. She was immensely glad to see her fathers' again after that…dream she had.

Santana waited until everyone was out of the room and the door was shut again before turning to Rachel. "Babe, I need to ask you something but will you hear me out first and not interrupt until I'm finished?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at the Latina lovingly. "It was one time Santana Lopez, one time!"

"More like every time Rachel Berry, every time!" Santana jested.

Rachel giggled. "I promise I won't interrupt this time."

Santana took a deep breath. This was possibly one of the most difficult things she'd ever do but she'd been preparing for it for over a week. She'd be damned if she would screw it up now. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I convinced the nurses to let me shower here so I didn't have to leave and Q's been bringing my school shit so you can't be mad at me for not doing it because I have been, but I almost lost you Rach and it made me realize something."

Santana took another deep breath as she slowly dropped down to one knee and held out the ring she'd bought the second she made up her mind. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've already talked to your dads and they're cool with it so.. Rachel Berry, will you be my wife?"

Rachel, who had quickly realized what was going on, just stared at her with wide eyes. "What the fuck San?"


	3. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez

_**Hey! Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope you enjoy where this series is going! Let me know what you think!**_

Santana knelt there frozen. That definitely hadn't been the reaction she was hoping for. After regaining her composure Santana slowly lowered her hand and slipped the ring back into her pocket and mumbled, "Sorry."

Rachel could see Santana was heartbroken. It was completely obvious in the way Santana pulled away at her touch. "San, you know I love you. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. Can you wait? Let me get out of this place and be home for a bit. Just give me a little time to be myself again, alright?"

Santana nodded as she got up. "Yeah, that's fine. Your dad's will want to spend some time with them so I'm going to go get them." Santana leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the small girl's forehead before retreating from the room.

"You can go in now." Santana told Rachel's fathers and plopped down in one of the previously occupied chairs when they went in. She was crushed, there was no doubt about that but she would damn sure make her next proposal unforgettable.

After a few minutes of sitting alone and pouting she heard Brittany call out her name. "Hey Britt-Britt, what are you doing here?"

Brittany smiled and happily skipped the rest of the way to where Santana was sitting. "I came to see Rachie, duh! I'm sure she just needs time San."

Santana stared at her best friend slack jawed for a moment. She had no fucking clue how the blonde girl could've known about Rachel's semi-rejection unless she was psychic and she was positive Brittany would've told her if she was. "Wha? H-how did you?"

Brittany smiled softly at the Latina. "You told me you were going to propose when she woke up and when I walked up you were pouting so I figured she at least wanted to think about it. I'm not psychic San."

Santana, however, severely doubted that considering she'd just wondered if she was psychic not mere seconds before it was mentioned. "Oh."

Brittany sighed and put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Come on San. You know Rachie loves you! I bet she just needs some time to think about it."

"She said she wants to have some time to be herself again. To ask after she's been home for a while. I understand that but I guess I just thought she'd want to marry me too. I guess I just panicked. I almost lost her Britt and I'm a douchebag for pouting and feeling sorry for myself. I'm just lucky she's back and that I get more time with her." Santana sighed and sagged deeper into her chair.

"Tell her that. Make sure she knows that you're with her no matter what and that you love her. San, take advantage of every second you have with her and make sure she knows you love her okay? Maybe you should talk to her about the Riley and Quinn thing just in case that's something holding her back?" Brittany said happily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was to Brittany. It was just what made sense to her and she was sure if Santana wasn't so wrapped up in the non-rejection part of it all she would see it too but luckily they had each other to help point things like that out to each other.

Santana sighed with relief and wrapped Brittany up in a tight embrace. "Brittany you're a fucking genius!"

"Well, yeah, but you said no more sexy times so you shouldn't be thinking about that San." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. She didn't want to run the risk of someone hearing after all.

Santana just chuckled as she pulled away. "That's not what I meant but that too Britt. You're the best friend a girl could have, you know that right?"

"Of course I do! Come on, I wanna see Rachie! I got her a duckie. It's super cute and she's totally gonna love it!" Brittany said as she flew out of her seat in excitement.

Santana giggled and followed her friend into the room. "Look who I found!" Santana watched a smile instantly grow on her girlfriend's face at the sight of their blonde friend.

"Brittany! It's so wonderful to see you!" Rachel said with genuine excitement in her voice.

Brittany beamed at Rachel as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was definitely excited too. "I got you a cuddly duckie. They always make me feel better and since your favorite color is pink and you love music I knew this would be perfect!"

Rachel's eyes lit up at the sight of the pink stuffed duck with headphones/earmuff on. "Thank you so much Brittany. You're so thoughtful!"

Brittany's smile grew impossibly wider as she handed over the stuffed animal. "You're welcome! San has something she wants to say."

Santana glared at Brittany but stepped forward to take Rachel's hand into her own. "Look, I was kind of a douche earlier and I'm sorry. I get that you need time. I've had longer to think about this so it's not really fair. Also, I'm sorry about accusing you of cheating on me and for kissing Riley but I really thought she was you and I mean can you really blame me?"

"I can but I won't. She's my identical twin sister. It was an unfair situation so I forgive you but it hurt when you thought I was cheating on you. You should know I would never do such a thing." Rachel hugged her duckie closer to her, suddenly self-conscious of whatever it was that was going on.

Santana nervously rubbed the back of her neck. She hated feelings but what she hated even more than that was sharing them. "I guess I just thought you'd moved on to better things. I don't really deserve you, you know? I thought you finally realized that you were way too good for me."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and untangled her finger's from Santana's to grab a fistful of the Latina's shirt and yank her down to plant a very passionate kiss on her unsuspecting girlfriend's lips. "Never say that again Santana Lopez. I love you and you are good enough. I know you know why so tell me."

Santana grinned. "I'm Santana Fucking Lopez!"


	4. Dude Why The Fuck Would You Hide That

_**Here's a short little chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy this. I certainly enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think and have fun!**_

Within the next few weeks Rachel was allowed home but not back in school and much to her chagrin Santana refused to attend as well. Santana preferred to spend her time taking care of Rachel. No one had come to visit her except for Riley and Shelby but she suspected that to be the work of Santana. She probably just didn't want anyone to bother Rachel.

Rachel didn't exactly mind either. The time alone, well semi-alone, was mostly spent thinking about Santana's proposal. It had completely surprised her but it was romantic and beautiful. The only thing holding her back was her uncertainty. It's not that she didn't love Santana because she did. It was because they were so young. It wasn't a decision a teenager should have to make but Rachel was willing to think about it.

Another reason she didn't really mind was because she got to spend time with Riley. She finally got to feel what it was like to not be an only child. She loved being around Riley. They were so different but yet so similar. They had the same taste in music, television, musicals, and so many other things it was sort of scary.

They hit it off so well that every day after school and on the weekends Riley would drive up from Columbus just to hang out. It didn't matter what they did as long as they had fun and they always had fun. More often than not Rachel would be doubled over laughing at something Riley had said. Sometimes they got serious. Like when Riley would randomly ask about something from Rachel's less than happy past life.

"So, are you ready for the trial next week?" Riley asked as she prepared the two of them lunch. Riley had quickly fallen into the routine of preparing them food whenever she was over on the weekends. It had sort of surprised them both at first at how easy their relationship was but once they got over the shock factor, they really enjoyed it.

Rachel sighed as she played with the label on her bottle. "I don't see the point in it but I am prepared. I believe Dave would've pleaded guilty if not for his father. He's just scared though, to come out I mean."

"Yeah, I kind of figured he was riding the closet rainbow express. Some of the biggest homophobes usually turn out to be gay themselves. I just wish it hadn't been you he decided to take his crap out on." Riley said as she placed a plate of food in front of Rachel.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to change it now. I hope Dave will be alright." Rachel sighed as she took a bite of her salad.

Riley paused immediately. She was pretty sure she was having hearing problems. "Seriously? How can you possibly say that after what he did to you?"

"Well," Rachel began, "I know he did something horrible but living in this town and having parents like his do terrible things to people. Some people aren't strong enough to overcome their environment. He should and will be held accountable for that but I do not hold any ill will towards him and honestly hope he can eventually have a better life." In Rachel's eyes he was just a scared little boy without proper guidance and she felt bad for him.

Riley scoffed. "That still doesn't give him any reason to assault a sweet, defenseless, know-it-all girl."

"It's not my fault I know more than the average teenager." Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at her twin. The playfulness was new for her but she found she quite enjoyed it. She liked having someone genetically related to her that wasn't one of her fathers.

"No, almighty one, it is not. However, that wardrobe of yours is. How would you feel about a little shopping? That way when you go back to school I won't have to kick some ass because someone was rude." Rachel giggled at the smirk on her sister's face. She'd seen a similar one on Noah's and Santana's face many times; it clearly meant some badassery would take place.

"I'm not so sure my fathers would be alright with that. They've been extremely overprotective since everything happened. They wouldn't even let me attend dance class." That was possibly the thing she detested most about her health status. She felt fine but her fathers wouldn't let her do anything. They were too afraid of something happening even though she'd been cleared by the doctors.

Riley very obviously felt differently than Rachel's fathers because the triumphant smirk on her face and the way she said, "Don't worry about it Rach," Told Rachel that she would be going to the mall with her sister.

After an hour of Riley speaking to Rachel's daddy at work and pleading with her father she was finally allowed to go. They'd made Riley promise to take care of her and not let her out of her sight first but it was progress. They were in their first store with Rachel already shoved inside of a dressing room with an armful of clothing when Riley finally got fed up.

"How's it going in there?" Riley asked bored. Rachel had been in there for almost ten minutes and hadn't come out to show one outfit.

"Just a second!" Rachel called back. When she finally did emerge it was in a silk, low cut button down, and a simple pair of hip hugging blue jeans.

It was a simple outfit but she looked amazing in it and Riley could help but be stunned. "Dude, why the fuck would you hide that?"


	5. We'll Fucking Finish This Later

_**I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry but I hope this makes up for it! Let me know what you think and enjoy!**_

Rachel sighed as she put down a tray of snacks onto the coffee table. In no more than ten minutes she would be joined by at least some of the other glee girls. Santana, Riley, and Quinn had taken it upon themselves to organize a get together in support of what would be happening the next day, Karofsky's trial.

Rachel wasn't really all that excited about having anyone other than the four girls over. Tina was mostly alright but Mercedes and Kurt weren't exactly her friends even though Kurt had become friendlier since the attack but that was precisely why she didn't want his friendship. He should have wanted to be her friend before she was bullied not after.

It didn't really matter though because they'd already been invited and it would have been rude for Rachel to send them away. She definitely didn't want to be rude. So, she decided she would grit her teeth and bare it.

Rachel smiled as she felt arms wrap around her from behind and a soft kiss was placed on her neck. "What's the matter Rach?"

"Why did you do this? We could've just had a nice, quiet evening in with our friends. Kurt and Mercedes are not my friends." Rachel sighed and turned around in the other girl's arms to see a frown on her face.

"Rach, they just want to be here for you, let them. If they say something stupid I'll take care of them, I promise. Everything will be okay." Santana sighed and took the smaller girl's face in her hands. She needed her to believe what she was saying. She wouldn't have invited the gossip twins over if she hadn't thought they would behave. She just needed Rachel to believe that.

"Let's just get this over with." Rachel said as she ducked out of the Latina's hold to retreat into the kitchen to gather an assortment of drinks.

Things weren't exactly like either girl wanted it to be. Santana was still devastated that Rachel hadn't accepted her proposal even if she understood and Rachel was torn between thinking about the proposal and thinking about the trial.

Luckily they had Riley, Quinn, and definitely Brittany to help distract them from the things they would rather not think about and ever since the very successful shopping trip in which nothing bad happened to Rachel she'd been allowed out of the house more which gave Riley a much better selection for clearing her sister's mind.

Santana sighed as she heard the doorbell ring and Riley answering it. It was time for a potentially terrible evening to begin. She just hoped Murt didn't do or say anything terrible.

After an hour of everyone socializing and seemingly getting along, everything went wrong. They'd somehow landed upon the subject of the trial the next day when Mercedes crossed a line. "I sure hope Karofsky gets what he deserves. That boy knows he's all kinds of messed up. How could he expect to be able to plead guilty? I mean he threated you Kurt and has terrorized Rachel for like ever, especially since that picture of you and Quinn which, by the way, I still can't believe."

"First, and I am only going to say this once, that _was not_ me nor was it Quinn so shove it. Also, Karofsky was not the one to put that picture on my locker nor was he the one to commit the act that took place in the park and I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking of things you know absolutely nothing about." Rachel snapped at them. She was really pissed at the things that were said it was apparent in the way her eyes were alight with something far more dangerous than fire.

"Well then," Riley jumped in before anyone else could utter another word and held up a movie case. "I suggest we watch a movie now. I have selected something that will appease both sides of the film debacle. While it is still a musical it is amazingly hilarious and everyone will enjoy it."

As Riley hit play on the DVD remote Santana leaned in close to Rachel and whispered, "what do you mean Karofsky wasn't the one who did all that? He threatened Kurt and then pushed you in the hall way and made you break your wrist."

"While it is true that David did assist in the slushie attack and caused the damage to my arm I do not believe he meant to. He merely miscalculated the force in which he was using for such a small individual. Also, despite the improper questioning performed by the police it was not actually David that assaulted me. He simply found me and everyone assumed it was him because of his previous actions and I shall reveal that tomorrow when the time is appropriate. Now, Riley said this is an excellent movie so please pay attention." Rachel whispered back as she fixed her eyes to the screen.

Santana took in a deep breath and whispered as calmly as she could manage. "We'll fucking finish this later."


	6. What The Fuck Is Happening To Her

_**Hey everyone! Here it is! The final chapter for this installment! I don't know when the next installment of this series will even be started but hopefully it will be soon. Let me know what you think and enjoy!**_

"Rach, we need to talk about this. You can't just say that Karofsky is innocent and then not tell me what you mean." Santana pleaded.

"San, everything you need to know will be revealed soon enough. Just have patience, please." Rachel sighed as she was finally allowed through the large wooden doors leading to the courtroom.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Santana grumbled as she followed her girlfriend through the doors and to a seat in the front row.

"It's easier to say it one time San. Have patience love." Rachel smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. They'd been going back and forth on the matter all morning and couldn't wait until she would finally get to speak her mind.

Rachel was frustrated. Her lawyer had called a ton of witnesses, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Sue Sylvester, Will Schuester, and the rest of the glee club. They all had the same thing to say. According to them Karofsky was a school tormentor that once threatened Kurt and had no tolerance for gays. When Karofsky's lawyer finally got the chance Rachel was relieved. She was his first witness.

"Miss Berry, we are all saddened by the heinous crime committed against you but from what I understand you wish to divulge your side of the story, is that correct?" The lawyer asked as he paced in front of the small girl.

"Yes sir, that is correct." Rachel answered politely. When Rachel's fathers found out that David would be pleading not guilty they immediately went out and got a lawyer themselves but he refused to let Rachel get on the stand. So, she took the alternate route and asked the opposing lawyer to call her as a witness.

"Please enlighten the court. What do you remember of the afternoon of April fifteenth?" The man was clearly skeptical but hopeful of Rachel's testimony. When she'd approached him she begged him to call her as a witness claiming that she could clear his client's name. He just prayed that she was telling the truth.

"Objection!" Rachel's lawyer shouted as he shot up from his seat obviously unhappy. "Your Honor, this girl has been through a lot since her injuries and has been under so much stress that I do not see how this is relevant. Mr. Karofsky was found at the scene of the crime covered in her blood and has been a previous tormentor. His intolerance for gays is common knowledge."

"Overruled, I don't know if you've forgotten counselor but this isn't about putting someone away. All facts are necessary and this girl's story is important." The judge sighed and shook his head before motioning to Rachel. "Please, answer the question."

"David is a nice guy. It is not often shown at school but deep down; behind his façade is a great man. He did not do it. I saw my attacker's face quite clearly and it was definitely not David. I imagine he was simply trying to help me. He must have knowledge of first aid from his time in the boy scouts. I understand why it would be assumed that David was the one to commit such a terrible offence but when you consider all of the facts it's obvious that he is innocent." Rachel paused to let what she said sink in and to take the time to look Karofsky in the eyes. She knew he knew who the culprit was too. She just didn't understand why he didn't come forward with the information himself.

"What facts are those?" The lawyer asked.

"Do any of you actually know who the people to sit here before me are? I've had the chance to see their true colors and experience just how they actually feel about me. They have all tortured me for as long as I can remember. Half of the glee club still tortures me, Mr. Shuster is sort of an idiot, and Sue Sylvester is just evil. How can you take their word for how David acts? Yes, David threatened Kurt but he never actually majorly injured him. There's no real evidence of violence. The most David ever did to Kurt was push him into lockers and intimidate him and it is true that my wrist has been broken by David but that was a mere accident. He has never assaulted me in such a way and when it happened he used too much force. He forgot to calculate how small I am compared to him. The people my lawyer has asked to give character witnesses, share traits in which they have given David. They are no better than him. How can we trust them?" Rachel sighed as she clasped the arms of the chair. She felt tired and dizzy but she knew she needed to continue. She had a mission to complete.

"Are you saying it was a member of the glee club?" The lawyer asked with a raised eyebrow. He certainly never saw that coming.

"Well no but, if David was the one to injure me why would he call for help? It's possible that he felt guilty but if he is the man that they claim he is why would he feel guilt? When I walked into the park I saw the culprit and his friends and I should have been smarter than to continue walking but I had hoped they would leave me alone." Rachel sighed as she took notice of the cocky smirk on the real attacker's face. That would soon be gone.

"If my client was not the attacker, who was it?" Karofsky's lawyer finally asked.

"I would like to ask you to broaden your memories a bit. When Kurt or anyone has been bullied who is the main instigator? Some things David have done alone but most things have been assisted with and have contributed to some of the things David has done. However, he was not my attacker. Azimio Adams was." Gasps and whispering could be heard all around the room and when Rachel looked to Azimio she saw his smirk was gone. He was furious, boiling over with fury, and absolutely terrified. It definitely made her nervous. He'd already assaulted her once. There was no telling what the fear coursing through him would provoke him to do.

"Quiet!" The judge yelled as he banged the gavel. "Miss Berry, can you offer any proof?"

Rachel smiled sweetly at him and slowly produced her phone as she felt her heart beat faster and fatigue envelope her. "Yes sir, I can. I like to be prepared and when I saw them I took a picture of them walking towards me while I was on the phone with my girlfriend. It's time stamped and everything."

Rachel handed her phone to the judge and looked over to her smiling girlfriend. It was in that moment that Rachel realized something very important. The girl she was staring at loved her and she loved her. Santana was always there for her and she knew she always would be. When Santana asked her to marry her she wasn't sure. She didn't know if she could commit to something so serious at such a young age but she knew now.

She wanted to spend her life with that girl. She was sure of it. As soon as she was done she would go to her and tell her she wanted forever. Rachel reached out in front of her and grabbed hold on the wooden wall. Something was wrong; she could feel it happening and could see the world darkening around her. "San." Rachel whispered as she shakily attempted to pull herself out of the chair. The last thing she heard before the darkness surrounded her and she tumbled into an endless black hole was, "What the fuck is happening to her?!"


End file.
